


tastes like rainbows

by chepsticks (Mitskicchi)



Category: Original Work, Yichan
Genre: Gen, Just kids being kids, are they ships are they not, i love them pls help, no beta we die like men, we die in rarepair hell, yichan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskicchi/pseuds/chepsticks
Summary: in which they just.... vibe. or: a series of drabbles.
Kudos: 3





	1. it's a rich eat rich world

He had noticed her right away. A dress made of silk, golden bells that adorned her hair, and the graceful way she carried herself. 

A girl with money. 

So of course Yingfei made sure to approach a potential customer, a potential source of income. Yingfei had a good eye for these sort of things— he wouldn’t be a Wu if he didn’t. He had given his sales pitch, making sure to advertise a pin that would suit the younger girl (and it just so happened to be one of his original designs). And she bought it. Easily too. 

This would be the start of a strong but questionable customer and service relationship...... 

.

She kept buying them. No matter what he advertised, she bought it without batting an eye. Of course, it wasn’t as if Yingfei was scamming her or anything. The goods he sold were valuable wares— and he certainly didn’t cheat her or anything. The price he sold at was indeed the original price. She was a great customer! His best one yet. He only had one complaint: she wasn’t wearing any of the jewelry she bought. Hair pins, pendants, earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces.... he never saw her wear them at any time! 

...was the jewelry not good enough? No, their wares were some of the best in the whole country.

So why...? He had never been the type to make decisions that would cost him money but... 

“A gift.” Unlike his usual sales pitch, Yingfei decided to be straight forward for once. “As thank you for your loyal patronage,” he continues, eyes curving into a smile. He made sure it was his most perfect business smile yet. He held a hair pin in his hand— it was a rather delicate one with small bells adorning it. Mixed with the bells were teal flowers. If you shook it, it would make tinkling sounds. “Here, I’ll help you put it on.” He took advantage of her natural tendency for quietness and decided to slip it into her hair. 

The colors for the hair pin were similar to the hair ribbons she usually wore— the teal flowers were similar to the color of her eyes. As he thought... it fit her perfectly. The hair pin nestled in her hair among the two golden bells stood out. 

“Pretty.” The smile Yingfei gave this time was much more sincere. “Won’t you wear this one?” 

Ruling looked at him with a blank look— it was a look she usually had on. Hmm... was it another failure? It hurt him a little to have lost money... that hair pin was quite costly! And it was somewhat custom made for her too! Well... he’ll find a better one next time...

Yingfei was so busy planning his next move, he almost missed the way Ruling’s lips rose into a small smile. “Thank you.” 

Yingfei promptly felt his brain freeze at the sight. ...She could smile..?

Ruling didn’t seem to notice how Yingfei stiffened as she reached out to touch the hair pin in her hair. “I will.” 

For once, Yingfei was rendered speechless. For some odd reason, Yingfei felt that he had won the battle but lost the war...


	2. Healing (for heart and body)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Ancheng: a head pat was given

It was rare that he was this careless. 

Correction. He hadn’t been careless— he had just made a mistake by being too close to Yexi and too far from solid ground. 

Now he had a sprained? twisted? broken? ankle to show for it. Ah. Also the humiliating experience of being swept up by a panicking Yexi as she looked for someone that could help. 

Yexi had dumped him by a Yue clan member before speeding off, promising to come back with something that would make him feel better (...he wouldn’t count on it). 

“So your name is AnCheng? Thank you for taking the time to look at my ankle.” There was a polite smile on his face, albeit a bit strained by the throbbing pain of his ankle. He didn’t know this girl very well but his previous interactions with Yue clan members left him with rather low expectations... he wasn’t optimistic enough to believe that she could actually do anything, but it never hurt to be polite. 

Ancheng didn’t answer, focused on his ankle. Her brows were furrowed, dark eyes scanning his ankle. Despite her stern appearance, her touch was gentle. 

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” he tried to reassure. It was a lie but he had always been good at lying. 

Ancheng looked up at his words, a frown on her face. “Don’t lie. And don’t smile if you’re in pain.” It was hard to keep the smile on his face after her snappy words. Unconsciously, his lips straightened, smile fading. 

“Does it hurt more when I do this?” Cue a soft squeeze. Yu grimaced, tempted to just reach out and remove the offending appendage off his ankle. 

“..it does,” he managed to say through gritted teeth. “I think you twisted it.” Ancheng pursed her lips. “I have some herbs that can help, but you shouldn’t put pressure on it for a while.” Yu pasted on a smile and nodded.

Seeing his obedient action, Ancheng nodded as well, reaching out a hand to pat his head. It was clearly a gesture meant for comforting children. 

Yu: ... 

“It must have hurt. You did well for being so quiet.” 

The protest on his lips died at those words. ...he supposed it was fine to be treated like this once in a decade.


	3. weak x weaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yingfei and Yehua: this must be karma.

Yingfei didn’t believe in karma but _this_? This was probably karma.

What did he do to deserve this...? So _maybe_ he had exaggerated (read: lied) way too many times about his health— but it was true he was weak! It was true that he was frail! And maybe he wasn’t ill... everything else was true though! 

So why was he stuck carrying a girl he was unfamiliar with? He was the one who was supposed to be carried! _He_ was the frail one here! 

“Apologies for being a burden... I really thought I could handle it...” The girl’s self blame was clear in her tone. 

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault...” 

Yingfei may have been caculative, but there was no way he could have guessed that his chore partner was weak in health. She looked fine and healthy earlier! Yingfei felt a little cheated. But he had never been cruel— so when Yehua had showed signs of fatigue and almost slipped for the 15th time, he had no choice but to offer her his shoulder. With someone to hold onto, she was able to continue on. 

They were going at a much slower pace now, Yingfei purposefully slowing down to accommodate the girl’s struggling strides. At least they had already done the chore. Now they just needed to return back to the village safely. It was starting to get dark... that meant more bugs and animals would appear. Yingfei was not looking forward to that. 

He turned to look at the girl holding onto his shoulder.

Her face was somehow both pale and flushed. Yingfei didn’t even know someone could look like that. His brows twisted in concern— at this rate, wouldn’t she pass out? 

He stopped, making Yehua pause as well. She looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

“You can get on my back.”

“Pardon?”

Yingfei pasted a smile onto his face. “You look really tired— I think it’s better for me to carry you.” 

“Oh! It’s fine, I can walk—“

“We can arrive to the village faster that way. It’s getting dark so let’s hurry back, okay?” 

Even though Yehua was reluctant, she ended up agreeing. She didn’t want to be anymore of a burden.. 

With that, she carefully climbed onto his back. She was luckily a little lighter than he thought— what exactly was she eating..? So frail... it almost made Yingfei feel bad. 

Yehua couldn’t help but be concerned for the boy. It was clear that he was rather thin... could he really carry her for the rest of the way? 

Apparently he could. 

They arrived at the village with Yingfei wishing for death. Shaky legs, flushed cheeks and the devil grasping his lungs. Ah yes— the joy of physical labor.

“I can’t thank you enough.. thank you so much for your help!” Yehua murmured to a tired Yingfei. “I’ll return the favor..” 

Yingfei nodded his head, half dead before changing his mind and shaking his head instead. “Just.. eat more and take care of yourself..” 

Even Yingfei wasn’t shameless enough to extort the tired girl. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t helped with the chores after all— in fact, he was quite sure she ended up doing more tasks than he did.....


	4. fishing (for favor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liang and Zhihao: Liang uses the younger boy as free labor

Zhihao was sticky. 

It didn’t take long for Liang to reach that conclusion— the brunet watched from the peripheral of his vision as the younger boy trotted after him. Zhihao was like a baby chick, always following the older boy’s lead. Even though he was very quiet, Liang thought it was amusing how expressive the boy was. While his expressions remained stagnant most of the time, it was still easy to tell when Zhihao was excited (at least to Liang). His light colored eyes would light up and their would be a certain anticipatory gleam in them. 

Liang didn’t mind his company— Zhihao was rather unobtrusive and gave him space. His company was even welcome when compared to several others that Liang knew of. For one, Zhihao was quiet enough to not scare the fish while he was catching his next meal..

Liang was usually perfectly content to fish by himself— it was a hobby he enjoyed to pass the time. But.. perhaps it was a whim or he was just feeling particularly dull that day—

Despite being summer, the temperature was rather bearable, the sun hidden behind thick clouds. The wild life was thriving, with birds chirping and dragonflies skimming across the river’s surface. 

Perhaps Liang was feeling particularly dull— dull enough to seek an easy way to amuse himself. 

Instead of fishing as usual, he chose to carefully tuck his fishing rod (it had belonged to his mom and he took rather good care of it) into his bag before taking out his extra one. “Why don’t you try to fish today?” 

Zhihao looked a little perplexed, perhaps a little lost at the suddenness of the invitation. Liang gave him a lazy smile, “I just want to see you fish.” Frankly, Liang thought it would be a little funny to see the obviously sheltered boy trying to reel a fish in. He didn’t think the boy to be incapable of it— Zhihao seemed patient— but it was certainly an amusing image to see the normally composed and poised boy fishing. 

It took a moment, but soon Zhihao was sitting quietly by the riverside, eyes focused as he looked into the river. 

Liang chuckled a little at how obedient he was. He really was a good boy. With nothing left to do, Liang simply lounged nearby and observed with half lidded eyes. The warmth of the hidden sun was just warm enough to make him feel sleepy. Perhaps he should take a nap while he waited... 

The next time he opened his eyes, the sun had long set. 

“....” Did Zhihao leave without waking him up? That certainly wasn’t like him..

  
Zhihao, in fact, had not cruelly abandoned him at the riverside. Instead, he was resting next to Liang. 

“....”

Liang rose a brow at the sight, green eyes looking around for a moment to take in his surroundings. It was clearly evening now. Zhihao was asleep beside him, his fishing rod in-between them and a bucket of fish was across from them. 

Ah. 

Liang had a good idea what happened now. Gently, he reached out to shake Zhihao’s shoulders to the wake him up. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper, so soon a dazed Zhihao was staring at him rather sleepily.

“Let’s go back. It’s late.” Liang helped the younger boy up before grabbing the pail of fish and his fishing rod. He glanced inside the pail, whistling at the amount of fish inside. Impressive. Either that or he really had been asleep for several days. 

The younger boy looked a little concerned once he realized how late it was. “You were asleep....” 

’So you waited and then ended up dozing off as well...’

Liang figured that that was what happened. He was well rested now at least. 

“You caught a lot. Good job,” he complimented.

Zhihao blinked at him sleepily before nodding his head. Again, there was that sparkle in his eyes.. 

Liang couldnt help but laugh, reaching out to give the younger boy a quick pat on the head. 

It was another satisfying day.


End file.
